Who Wants A Cat?
by RivetraDragon
Summary: A series of drabbles/ficlets/pure fluff centered around putting different ships in the same situations. No, there will not always be a cat involved. I take requests for ships/situations. Ships involved include (but are not limited to) Rivetra, Eremika, Yumikuri, Springles, Mobihan, Armannie, and Jean x Loneliness (not sure of ship name...Jealone? Lonejean?). Rated T for language.
1. I Believe It's A Cat

**So this is a new sort of drabble fic I'm doing. Pretty much each chapter will have a series of extremely short stories, putting different ships in the same situation.**

**Person A finds a cat and asks Person B if they think it's cute. Person B responds that the kitten isn't as cute as Person A.**

**Or something like that.**

**Petra x Levi**

Petra gazed down at the bundle of fluff in her arms. As she watched, it stretched and yawned, displaying tiny, sharp teeth and a long pink tongue.

"What the hell is that?"

She turned and smiled at Captain Levi. "I found it outside in the bushes. It's a cat, Captain."

Levi's eyes narrowed even further. "I know what a fucking cat is, Petra. Why is it inside? Cats are disgusting. They gets nasty little mats in their fur and they bite and they shit in boxes and track piss all over."

Petra wrinkled her nose. "Look on the bright side, Captain. Isn't he cute?"

Levi turned as if to leave, then paused. "Not as cute as you."

Petra nearly dropped the cat.

****

**Annie x Armin**

Annie stared at the little thing. It was sleeping contentedly in her arms, tail lazily flicking every few minutes.

"Hey Annie, I - what's that?" Armin walked up and leaned in close, peering at the tiny creature.

"I believe it's a cat."

"Oh. Aww, he's so cute…" Armin cooed, smiling at the kitten.

Annie looked away. "Not as cute as you."

Armin stared at her for a long moment. Then he suddenly fell to the ground, blood mysteriously spurting from his nose.

****

**Connie x Sasha**

Connie grinned at the cat. "You're _my_ cat, alright? You're _my_ cat and your name is Titan Slayer."

"Cooooniiiiiieeeeeee! Whatcha got? Do you have more bread?!"

"No! Sasha, don't eat it! That's my cat!" Connie yelled as she snatched Titan Slayer.

"I'm not going to eat your kitten," Sasha said with a small frown.

Fears put to rest, Connie smiled. "Isn't he cute?"

Sasha grinned. "Not as cute as you."

"HEYY! IS THAT A SHORT JOKE?!"

****

**Mikasa x Eren**

Mikasa handled the kitten as she would a newborn baby: cautiously and with suspicion. _Would Eren want a cat? Do we have time to care for it? What if he grows too attached? What if it bites him?_

"Mikasa. What do you have?" That was Eren's voice. Mikasa heard Jean yell something from the other room, then Eren hollered something back.

She made up her mind.

"Eren. I found a kitten. Do you want it? It's pretty cute," she said, thrusting it out towards him.

Eren took it and stared down at its face, then up at her. A cocky smile spread across his face, blue-green eyes gleaming.

"Not as cute as you."

Mikasa felt her cheeks grow hotter than ever before.

****

**Hanji x Moblit**

"MOBLIT! MOOOOOOOBLIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Hanji shrieked. Moblit turned and she slid to a halt in front of him, shoving something orange in his face.

He spluttered and stumbled backwards as fur filled his mouth and nose. "Ah! Ack! Hanji, I'm allergic to cats."

Hanji pouted. "But nobody else is excited. Except Petra. But she thinks it'll be too dirty for Levi. C'mon, Moblit…" she whined.

"It _is_ cute," he ceded. She perked up, and he continued. "But not as cute as you."

Moblit felt like his face would explode from the force of his blush when Hanji grinned, dropping the poor cat, and pulled him closer…

**Ymir x Christa**

"Hey Christa. I got a cat for you. Ya want it?" Ymir asked.

Christa turned and beamed. "I _love_ cats! Thank you so much! He's so cute!"

"Not as cute as you."

"_Ymir!_"

****

**Bonus Jean x Loneliness (slight Levi x Petra)**

Jean stared at the kitten in his arms. _I wonder if Mikasa likes cats…?_

He found her in the training grounds. "Hey, Mikasa, I found a -" She turned and strode away, leaving him staring after sadly. _Maybe Christa…?_

He found her in the stables. "Hey, Christa, do you want this -"

"Ymir already gave me one! Aren't they darling?" She asked, showing him a puffy yellow cat in her arms. _What about Sasha? Sasha has to like cats, she grew up in a forest._

He found her in the kitchen. "Sasha! I got you a cat!" He yelled, shoving it at her. _God forbid she already has -_

"Connie gave me his," she said cheerily. Jean wilted sadly.

"But…" she continued. He perked up. "I heard a rumor Petra's wanted a cat for years. You could try her."

_Petra. She's the one who's usually by Levi? She must be tough to be in the Special Ops Squad. I've heard she's sweet, though._

He found her in the courtyard. "Petra!" She turned, smiling at him.

"Yes, Jean?"

He held out the cat. "I...found this. Do you want it?"

Her eyes lit up. "That's my kitten! Thank you _so much_, Jean, I couldn't find him anywhere! I thought Levi did something with him. I can't thank you enough!" She hugged him, and Jean stiffened. He could feel...something… pressing against his chest. Two somethings, in fact.

She took the kitten and nuzzled it. It licked her cheek.

Jean turned away, feeling lighter and happier. Then he saw a glint. Looking up, he located the source: a second-story window. The curtain was pushed aside, revealing…

Levi. He stood, glowering down at Jean. He was holding a 3DMG blade. Jean felt the blood drain from his face as he remembered the hug from Petra and a rumor that was going around about a certain captain and his subordinate.

_Oh shit._

**Okay! I apologize for how short the Yumikuri one was, I suck at writing Ymir...**

**I do take suggestions for ships to put in here, as well as situations to put them in.**

**^^ I love reviews! ^^**


	2. It's Supposed To Discourage People

**All right, chapter two!**

**Person A falls from a window above Person B and Person C. Person B catches them, and Person D leaps out the window after A.**

**Petra x Levi**

Petra stared at the window. No, she _glowered_ at it. That one damn mud spot wouldn't come out! She could hear faint voices from below. Curiosity got the better of her and Petra leaned against the window, smushing her face into it to see. Levi and Eren stood below, Eren in a panicked salute, Levi glaring fiercely at the young boy.

The window suddenly gave and slammed open, throwing Petra into the air. She shrieked, eyes slamming shut as she fell…

And landed in someone's arms. Petra stared straight up into Captain Levi's steel grey eyes.

She blushed and smiled, a tiny bit, then said -

"PETRAAAAA!" The window above burst open again, but someone else fell out this time.

Petra yelped as Auruo landed directly on top of her, Levi somehow managing to carry both of them for about five seconds.

Then, with an annoyed "Tch," he gripped Petra harder and tilted his arms down, effectively dropping Auruo on the hard, rocky ground while keeping Petra in his arms. He set Petra down on her feet in a much gentler manner.

She blushed harder and smiled at him. He almost let a smirk slip. Auruo scrambled to his feet.

Eren wondered what the heck he'd just seen.

****

**Armin x Annie**

Armin stared at the clear blue sky out the window. _I wonder… if the ocean looks like that?_ He pushed the window open and leaned further out, gazing up at the white clouds.

His hands on the windowsill slipped suddenly and he was sent careening out into open air. He let out a scream as he fell...

...Into a pair of arms below. He opened his eyes and saw Annie staring at him, Reiner and Bertholt behind her. He could already feel his neck growing hot.

"Armin! No!"

Armin's gaze shifted past Annie, and his eyes widened as he saw Eren in the sky, like he was flying.

He wasn't.

He landed on Armin with an _Oof!_, and Annie promptly released both of them, letting them fall to the ground below.

Bertholt glared darkly at Armin, and Reiner just smiled.

****

**Sasha x Connie**

Sasha was out of food.

And that terrified her.

She rushed around the castle, searching each of her food-hiding spots, but they were all empty.

"-tato rations."

She froze. The voice was coming from outside the window.

"-can't believe you found more food! When will you eat it?"

Sasha let out a war cry and charged the window. It shattered around her in a very satisfying (though painful) manner, and she fell. _Wait… am I on the second floor?! I thought it was the first!_

She yowled as she fell, mind addled from having only had two potatoes and a piece of bread that day.

Then two thin arms caught her. "You're _heavy_, Sasha!" then she was dumped on the ground.

"Food," she croaked, staring up at Connie, who had caught her, and Jean, who was beside Connie.

"She fucking heard?!" Jean exclaimed.

"Sasha! Are you -_whoa!_" Christa's cry from above made everyone pause. Connie stretched out his arms directly beneath her, catching her.

"Wow, you're a _lot_ lighter than Sasha!" He said, chuckling.

Jean wondered how in the world _Connie_ had caught both pretty girls.

****

**Mikasa x Eren**

Mikasa sighed, wondering how long it would be before she saw Eren again. She suddenly blinked, striding to a window and opening it, looking out. He was _there_, right below, with Armin.

She smiled in relief. _He's...okay._

A sudden burst of wind blasted through the room, sending her flying out. She stiffened in shock as she fell into Eren's arms.

"Mikasa! Are you all right?" he asked, frowning.

"MIKASA! NYAAA!"

And then she was smothered by the scent of thick, cloying cologne and a body on top of hers.

"What the fuck, horse face?!" Eren yelled.

"Fuck you, suicidal maniac!" Jean yelled right back.

Mikasa reached up and shoved Jean off of her. He landed in the mud, spluttering indignantly, and Eren set Mikasa down.

"You wanna go?!"

"_You_ wanna go?!"

Armin chuckled as the two boys put their fists up, neither noticing Mikasa's light pink blush.

****

**Hanji x Moblit**

Hanji stared at the glass, transfixed. The way sunlight gleamed on the panes was simply stunning! Just how…? Hanji leaned forward, tapping the glass.

The window suddenly blew open, and Hanji yelped as she lost her balance, falling forward.

"Hanji!" She landed in the arms of Moblit. "You could've died from that fall! You have to be more careful."

Hanji laughed, then heard a roar of "HANJI!" from above. Another body fell towards them, landing easily on top of Hanji. Moblit groaned from the extra weight.

Commander Erwin stared at Moblit, looking some mixture of stern and embarrassed. He cleared his throat and squirmed off of Hanji, dropping onto his own feet as Moblit set Hanji down.

"Dismissed," he said loudly, ego going through death throes.

Nifa, who had been talking to Moblit pre-Scouts-falling-from-the-sky, just smiled up at the commander, cheeks red.

**Christa x Ymir**

Christa was just cleaning the windows like she was supposed to when two hands pressed into her back, shoving her forward violently. As she burst through the window into open air, she heard a voice yell, "What the hell was that, Bertholt?!"

And then she was falling.

"Ymir!" Christa shrieked. Then she fell straight into someone's waiting arms. "Ymir," she breathed in relief, smiling up into dark brown eyes.

"Christa! Are you o -WHOA!" Both girls looked up at the sound of Reiner's voice.

Ymir, thinking fast, deftly stepped two feet to the left. Reiner smashed into the ground exactly two feet away with a groan of pain.

"That must have hurt!" Sasha, the most observant person there, said.

Reiner made a gargling sound in the back of his throat.

**Jean x Rose Bush**

Jean stared at the window. He'd heard all sorts of rumors about it. Apparently, if you fell through it, your true love would catch you, and the one that pines for you would jump after you.

He stepped up to it and pushed it open. He didn't even glance down as e stepped off the ledge...

… and fell straight into a rose bush.

He yelled in pain, scrambling out of it in surprise.

"What the _fuck_?!" he shouted. That bush hadn't been there the day before.

"Aw shit, that must have _hurt_, dude!" A nearby man laughed. "We just planted those there under Erwin's orders. It's supposed to discourage people from jumping."

_A lot of good _that _did._


	3. I Just Wanted To Say I'm Pregnant

**Chapter 3 ^^**

**Person A informs Person B that they are pregnant, but...!**

**Levi x Petra**

_Where the fuck is she?_ Levi stormed through the castle. He'd been searching for a full three hours now, and had even resorted to checking the fridge and cupboards. It was all futile, though. Petra was missing.

He was about ready to find Erwin and demand a full-blown search party when he saw Petra. She was leaned against a wall, seemingly deep in thought.

"Petra! Get your ass over here! We've got work to do!" Levi yelled to her, now furious that three hours of his precious time had been wasted.

"I'm pregnant."

Levi froze, staring at her. _What was that rumor? Pregnant women glow?_ She _did_ seem to have a slight aura around her, and her golden eyes were bright.

"Holy shit," he breathed. _Pregnant. Baby. Son. Daughter. Father._ FATHER. _I'm going to be a FATHER. _He abruptly turned and strode away.

"Captain, wait!" Petra yelled behind him, but he didn't stop. _FATHER. FATHER. FATHER. HOLY. SHIT. DADDY. PAPA. FATHER._

"Captain!" Petra suddenly ran right in front of him and stopped, nearly making Levi slam into her.

"Petra. You're off-duty, right now. Go rest. I'll make Eren bring you food. Take off those straps. Make sure you -"

"Captain, listen to me!" Petra shouted. Levi paused.

"I'm not actually pregnant. Hanji suggested that I see what your reaction would be. A sort of test," Petra said.

"You tricked me," Levi said bluntly. Petra winced.

"Yeah. I did."

"Well, fuck." He stared at her for a long moment.

"Did I pass?"

****

**Armin x Annie**

Armin peered into the doorway cautiously. The last time he'd gone around bursting into random rooms, he'd found Captain Levi and that girl, Petra, doing questionable things. _Questionable_ meaning _I'm pretty sure Levi's hand was up her shirt._

Armin had never entered a room uninvited since.

He rapped twice, and a bored voice called, "What."

Armin popped his head in. Annie sat on a bench in the otherwise deserted kitchens.

"Hey, Annie, so I was thinking -"

"I'm pregnant."

Armin stared at her, mouth still open. _Will the baby have blue eyes? Of course it will. Will it be blond? Of course it will. Will it be male or female?_

_Wait… but I'm a virgin! How...?!_

"Kidding, of course," Annie said, turning and walking away, leaving Armin staring at an empty bench.

****

**Connie x Sasha**

"Hey Connie!" Sasha yelled, grinning.

Connie turned. "No, you can't have my dinner, Sasha."

She pouted. "I wasn't going to ask for it. I just wanted to tell you I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Connie bellowed, leaping away from Sasha as if expecting her to give birth then and there.

"Yup, just found out! Heh, no, you idiot, I'm obviously not!"

He didn't hear the last part. He had already passed out cold.

****

**Eren x Mikasa**

Mikasa fiddled with her fork, staring at her plate. _What did Hanji say? Just tell him outright?_

"Mikasa. You all right?" Armin asked, peering at her. Eren turned to look at her, too.

"I'm pregnant," Mikasa said simply.

Armin started coughing and spluttering as soup went up his nose. Eren paled.

"Wh-what?" Eren cried, inching away from her. "But we never… ! But what about… ?! If we… "

"Full sentences, Eren," Armin croaked.

"HOW?!" he bellowed. Armin's eyebrows shot up at that.

Mikasa blinked. "Not really."

The blood returned to Eren's face twofold. "How could you lie about that?! I thought we were going to have a tiny Eremika running around!"

Mikasa turned away. "Maybe I wanted to see how you reacted… for the future."

****

**Hanji x Moblit**

"Moblit!" Hanji yelled. "I'm pregnant!" she paused. No response. Maybe he was in the stables.

She walked outside and stood by the stable door. "MOBLIT! I'M PREGNANT!" There was a crash from inside and several startled whinnies. Then the door flew open and Moblit stood there, just staring at her.

"What?" he gasped.

Hanji grinned and waved a hand. "Not really. I just needed a second person to help get Levi to go to the gala."

****

**Christa x Ymir**

"I just feel like she never _hears_ me!" Christa complained. Hanji smiled widely.

"Well, little Christa, I have an idea… "

~~Five minutes later~~

"Ymir! Where are you!" Christa cried.

"Whatcha want?" Christa turned a corner and finally found Ymir.

"Ah! Well, I wanted to tell you that… I'm pregnant." Christa felt a hot blush rising in her cheeks just from saying that word.

Ymir gazed down at her for two seconds. Then she barked a laugh. "Ha! I might've believed it, Christa, but the boys around her are just that: boys. Hardly even worth calling 'em men."

"With Levi!" Christa added.

Ymir paused, thinking. Then she smiled. "Nope. I heard him doing _something_ to _someone_ in his office the other day, but it definitely wasn't you."

Christa's eyes went wide. "Really? That old man?"

Ymir grinned triumphantly. "Gotcha. You aren't pregnant. However… I didn't lie. I think that old man's been getting lucky lately."

Christa huffed a little, still slightly peeved her lie had been seen through so quickly.

****

**Jean x Nobody Ever**

"I'm pregnant."

"I'm pregnant."

"I just wanted to tell you I'm pregnant."

"I'm pregnant."

"MOBLIT! I'M PREGNANT!"

"I'm pregnant...with Levi!"

Jean's head was spinning from all of the overheard conversations. So much was wrong with all of them. How could so many of the girls he knew be pregnant so fast?!

Petra… Annie… Sasha… Mikasa… Hanji… Christa… what the hell was going on? How many men beside him had gotten lucky?! _Well, according to Christa and Petra, Levi has more than once._

Jean glared at a certain rose bush as he walked through the courtyard. He could always swear it was _glaring_ at him. _Mocking_ him. _Laughing_ at _him_.

"I'm better than ten of you!" He shouted at it. The roses swayed in the wind. They looked like they were shaking their heads no.

Jean scoffed. _As if_.

"Talking to the roses, horse face?" Eren mocked as he strode past.

"Better than befriending titans!" Jean shot back.

"You take that back… !"

**Aww, now I feel bad...I do truly like Jean as a character.**

**Also, in case you guys didn't catch it, Hanji pretty much told everyone to tell their boyfriend (girlfriend in Christa's case) they were pregnant to get more attention.**


	4. Whoa, You've Got Abs!

**It's been a long time since I updated, sorry. . . I've been super crazy busy lately. Anyway, here's another chap!**

**Person A kisses Person B, mostly accidentally.**

~.*.~

**Levi x Petra**

Petra smiled and breathed in a long breath of fresh air. She absolutely _loved_ walking through the fields around HQ.

"Peeeetoraaaaa! Whatcha think' about?"

That is, when she's alone.

Petra sighed, glancing at the woman beside her. "Nothing, Hanji. I just really like this walk."

"Hmm. Wait. Is that…" Hanji trailed off, adjusting her glasses and peering at something down the sidewalk. "No, no, it can't be… But it is!" She shrieked in delight and grabbed Petra's hand, towing her forward much too fast.

Petra's ankles tangled together as Hanji slammed to an abrupt halt and she was flung forward, crashing into someone else. Her hands pressed to a muscular chest and her lips touched something… soft… and warm…

Petra gasped in horror and embarrassment, stumbling backwards as the realization jolted through her. Her eyes locked onto two narrow blue orbs and the short man in front of her went still. Petra trembled. _She'd just kissed Captain Levi._

_KISSED. LEVI._

Hanji was doubled over in a fit of hysterical laughter as Petra stared at the ground. Her face felt like it was on fire.

"Sorry Captain," she squeaked.

"Tch. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." He started walking past her, then paused and leaned in close, whispering, "Around other people, that is."

Without another word, he walked away, leaving Petra staring after him, face looking like a ripe tomato.

"What did he say?" Hanji asked, still chuckling.

"Nothing!"

****

**Armin x Annie**

Armin screamed as he flew through the trees much faster than could possibly be advised. He couldn't stop, though. If he stopped shooting the wires, pure momentum would smash him against a tree.

He shot them again, and they lodged in a tree not far from where Eren and Mikasa were on a branch watching him with growing concern.

"Help!" He cried, whizzing past them.

Then one of the hooks slipped.

"Armin!" Eren yelled as his blond friend went hurtling towards the ground. He wasn't going to make it in time, and he screamed his best friend's name again.

Then another person came out of nowhere, catching Armin as they both crashed to the ground. Their faces and bodies mashed together, and Armin tasted something sweet. Like cinnamon.

Then the person stood, and Armin realized it was Annie. Her face was uncharacteristically pink.

"Thank you for catching me!" Armin exclaimed, standing obliviously. He had no idea what he'd tasted.

"Yeah. Whatever," Annie muttered, turning away.

She knew exactly what had happened. Especially since she'd found a particular rare spice in the cupboards earlier...

**Connie x Sasha**

"Heeeeyyyy Connie!" Sasha smiled widely at the boy.

He shivered, sipping his milk for comfort. The smile was terrifying for more than one reason. "Yeah, Sasha?"

"You're going to kiss Petra!"

Connie spat out his milk. "What?! No!"

"If you don't, we'll drag you. Hange already went to get Petra."

"Why?!" Connie exclaimed, horrified at the thought. All of the cadets of the 104th knew that doing anything that may result in touching (let alone _hurting_) Petra would mean incurring the wrath of _something_. No one was quite sure what it was, though. It always came out of the dark and had a Survey Corps cloak, that's all they knew. It was lightning-fast and had the strength of a dozen men.

"It's a dare," Sasha said simply.

"Well, I reject it," Connie sniffed. He wasn't going to lose his life today.

"SASHA! I GOT HER!"

Connie stared in horror as Hanji turned the corner, towing Petra along behind her. She really was quite pretty, though not Connie's type.

"Connie's being difficult," Sasha whined.

Hanji nodded. "Switch subjects."

Sasha went over to behind Petra, who shot her a wary look. Hanji strode over to Connie then, without warning, grabbed his arm and flung him towards Petra, whose eyes went wide.

Unfortunately, they underestimated the reflexes of a member of the Special Ops Squad. Petra easily stepped to the side and Connie plowed straight into Sasha, knocking her to the ground.

He felt a hand push his head forward, then he was kissing Sasha.

She tasted like potato. He found he didn't mind it that much.

Nobody noticed when a cloaked figure melted out of the shadows, grabbed Petra, and spirited her away. A rather short figure. . .

****

**Eren x Mikasa**

"So who do you like?"

Eren laughed with the others as Armin's face turned pink. "N-no one!"

"Sure," Reiner chuckled, then turned on Eren. "What about _you_, Eren? You're always around Mikasa. I think I'd rather enjoy playing with that -"

He was suddenly on the ground, Eren standing over him, hand still clenched into a fist.

"Watch your mouth, Reiner. You'll catch flies in it if you flap it too much," Eren said with a dark glare. Connie laughed, then abruptly seemed to catch onto the tension in the air and stopped.

"So you _do_ like her," Reiner chortled.

"Eren." Everyone froze at the voice, then slowly turned.

Mikasa stood in the doorway. Her face was unreadable, but there was clear tautness in her shoulders. Her silver eyes stared straight at Eren.

"Captain Levi wants us in the dining hall," she said simply. She started to turn, but Reiner suddenly lunged forward, grabbing her hand. Mikasa's eyes went wide as he yanked her down on top of him on the ground.

"You bastard!" Eren shouted, leaping forward. He gave Reiner a solid kick right where it counted, and the much larger boy groaned, flinching and releasing Mikasa.

"Mikasa, are you all ri-" Eren started, then felt hands shove him forward straight into Mikasa.

_Her lips are… so soft compared to the rest of her…_ He thought blearily.

Then he registered the sound of the others laughing and jerked away, glaring at Reiner. "You…!"

Mikasa slipped away before a fistfight could erupt, a tiny smile on her lips and an even tinier blush on her cheeks.

****

**Moblit x Hanji**

"Moblit! Moblit, look what I found!" Hanji yowled, bursting into her subordinate's room. The man groggily rolled to face her on his bed.

"Hanji, I'm _sleeping_," Moblit groaned, swiping a hand over his eyes.

"But this is cool! I found - whoa, you've got _abs_?! Damn, those rival Levi's!" Hanji said, leaning forward to admire Moblit's abdomen. He halfheartedly shoved her away.

"Well, anyway, what I was saying was that - _whoa!"_ Hanji's foot caught on a loose shirt on the floor and she tipped forward. Her mouth crushed Moblit's and he was suddenly wide awake.

Moblit felt something explode in his chest as they kissed. It was warm, and wet, and -

Wait. Wet?

"Hanji!" He yelped, scrambling away.

"Oh. Whoops. That's what I meant to show you. I found a plant that I didn't know grew here! _Ecballium elaterium!_ Isn't this exciting?" She breathed, plucking a spiky pod off of him. He was now covered in tiny black seeds and some strange liquid.

"It explodes!" Hanji squealed in delight.

****

**Ymir x Christa**

Christa grinned as she dove straight into the water. When she came back up for air, a good thirty seconds later, she cried, "Ymir! Jump in! It feels amazing!"

Above, staring down at the gleaming lake, Ymir shook her head. "Nah, I'm fine, Christa."

"Ymir," Christa whined.

Then someone shoved Ymir, and she heard Connie and Sasha giggling like schoolgirls. Ymir bravely didn't scream as she fell, opting instead for a strangled, gargling sound.

When Ymir hit the water, Christa cheered. She'd never known Ymir to be afraid of heights, but everyone has their own thing, she supposed.

But then Ymir didn't come up. Christa waited patiently for a full forty-five seconds, then panic took hold.

"She's not coming up!" she yelled to Connie and Sasha above. Sasha immediately jumped in after.

Christa ducked under the water and looked around, searching desperately for a glimpse of the larger girl. She was moments away from coming up for air when she saw a flash of dark hair.

With renewed vigor, Christa paddled hard, then wrapped her arms around Ymir's waist. She kicked as hard as she could, but felt her strength giving out. With a final push, she sent Ymir flying up towards the surface. She barely saw Ymir break through before her vision went black.

She woke up to the feeling of lips over hers. Christa jolted upright, coughing out water and who knows what else. She saw Ymir sitting before her. Ymir's eyes were gleaming with the excitement of fear and maybe… something else, too?

"Yaay Christaaaa!" Sasha shrieked, and hugged the tiny blonde.

Then Connie walked up, smirking slightly. "Who knew Ymir couldn't swim?"

****

**Jean x Rose Bush**

Jean sat atop his mighty steed, gazing down at the sea of adoring girls…

Who all shrieked and begged for the attention of the man ahead of him. Though he was short and temperamental, girls still vied desperately for the affection of Humanity's Strongest.

Jean sighed, frowning a little. It was so unfair, how much attention the rude midget got.

Then he saw something flash past. He turned, trying to get a better look. There it was again, a figure rushing past. It almost looked like -

No. It couldn't be. That was impossible. Marco was gone.

But then… wasn't that him right there? Same eyes. Same freckles. Same warm smile as he beckoned Jean.

Jean immediately scrambled off his horse and sprinted forward as Marco disappeared around a corner. Jean pelted after him. Then his foot caught on something, he tripped and flew forward…

For the briefest moment, Jean felt lips press against his. _Like rose petals… _

Then a sharp pain stabbed through his mouth as he landed on all fours on the ground. He yelled in pain, jerking backwards just as Eren rounded the corner.

"Hey! Captain Levi wants to see you, horse - are you making out with a _rose bush_?" Eren was momentarily rendered speechless by the sight in front of him.

Jean sat on the ground, a rose stuffed into his mouth and eyes watering.

"Thowns," he squeaked.

And Eren burst out laughing.

~.*.~

**Okay, what do you think? I was getting kinda depressed from always making Jean sad and lonely, but when I added Marco in it just made ****_me_**** feel sad and lonely. . . Rest in peace, Freckled Jesus.**

**Yumikuri's was longer than I expected, and I kinda cheated with the ****_accidental_**** kiss. I was running out of ideas after, like, the third tripping accident!**

**There was also more Rivetra than I intended. I mean, for me personally I can never have too much Rivetra (OTP forever!), but I do understand that a lot of people don't ship it, so I try to keep it mostly out of the others. Same with all of them.**

**Anyway, this is getting to be a really long A/N, sooo... Please review! I love it when I get that email that says, ****_You have a new comment_****! It makes my day!**

***on that note, thank you Order of Alignment! ^^**

**~RivetraDragon out**


End file.
